U.S. Pat. No. 4 784 711 discloses a method for applying a surface layer onto an elongated hollow profile, wherein the surface layer is supplied to the hollow profile in the form of a plurality of strips which are glued in parallel with the longitudinal axis of said hollow profile, so that the strips overlap one another by a predetermined distance.
This method can for example be used for manufacturing a container having an inner extruded sleeve and an outer, more gas tight layer comprising a metal foil. The overlap is essential here in order to provide the required tightness. Usually, the surface layer is also used as a carrier of printed text and decorations on the container. For aesthetical reasons, it is therefore desireable to have the completed surface entirely free from adhesive spillage.
Since the laminating of sleeve and sheet material is performed at a high velocity, certain transversal sway of the sheet, at the application of adhesive, must be tolerated in the nip between the adhesive application roller and the pressure roller. There is a problem here, in that adhesive may adhere to the surface of the pressure roller, whereupon said adhesive may stain the edges of the printed text and decoration carrying side of the sheet material.
A known method for solving this problem is to cut away the outer edges of the sheet after application of adhesive and before laminating. However, this solution entails a considerable amount of sheet material wastage and the need for precise cutting means. Another solution would be to wash away adhesive from the pressure roller. However, there is an obvious risk in that rinsing fluid may pollute the adhesive in the adhesive containing trough. Such pollution may affect the barrier properties of the laminate material.